Arietta
by koyou
Summary: Important Announcement!
1. 1st and 2nd Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely own my plot, and my original characters, should there be any at all. Other than those, I own nothing.

* * *

**Arietta**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: **

According to some online dictionaries that I saw on the internet, an arietta is a short aria (whose definition is 'a solo vocal piece with instrumental accompaniment, as in opera'; and 'an air, a melody'. I should like to think that arietta, for here, then, is just a short melody.) So, this will be an assortment of short…things. Whatever that comes to my mind at this or that time. Such as this one…

**

* * *

**

**First Piece...**

**Twins...**

* * *

"It's hard," the young man remarked to the old man one day, "to believe sometimes that they are brother and sister. Like that, they look almost like lovers. What do you think, Father?"

The old man glanced at the direction of the white tree nonchalantly.

There they were, underneath the blossoming tree with delicate petals drifting down all around them. It was not an unusual sight to see, no. Why should it? Just because he was holding her in the gentlest of embraces, with her head tucking under his chin; and she, a peaceful expression on her face, with one little hand resting on his chest just above his heart…

They were twins, after all.

"Even so," said the young man, looking uncertain. "They seem…too close."

"Ah, but haven't you heard before, my son?" said the old man, his voice lazy with indulgence. "That those who were born twins were actually lovers in their past lives. And I win, by the way." He flicked at the white king. The piece fell back against the board. He smiled.

"Another checkmate, I think, Your Majesty."

* * *

Of course, this one is – er – a part of what will be in Between Dream and Destiny. I'm still trying to decide whether to have them as twins and so have to deal with all the problems, if they were to become lovers, or put in something to make them not related at all – for the sake of my bleeding conscience and the readers'...

**

* * *

**

**Second Piece...**

**Don't...**

_

* * *

_

_I never let people see me cry, you know. And I don't cry so often like this either. But why...? Why is it that when I'm with you, I seem to always cry? Why do I let you see my tears? And why do I have to care so much? So much that I think I might have cried a thousand tears for you when I heard that time that you were... _

"Cagalli…"

_How I hate it that you seem to always know, too, every-time I am hurt and sad... _

"It's all right…"

_I'm not weak, you know. So, don't look at me with such understanding in your eyes... _

"It's not your fault, Cagalli, and you know it. What happened here…it's not your fault at all. Just like you have told me once before that it's not my fault, what happened then…"

_Don't put your arms around me, holding me as though you love me, as though you want to protect me… _

"Cagalli, you don't have to do this alone, you realize that, don't you?"

_Don't…make me cry. Don't you know that I have to be strong? I'm not weak, you know. _

"I'm here for you. We're all here for you. Always. So…" a gentle hand reached up and covered her eyes. "Don't cry alone anymore."

_I cannot love you. So, please... Don't make me love you anymore… _

But tears kept falling and falling, and she cried.

* * *

Something...like that. (shurg) Well... 


	2. 3rd Piece

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own my plot and my original characters (if there are any). Other than those I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

Arietta

* * *

**Third Piece… **

**Can't… **

**

* * *

**

_I know I shouldn't be feeling this way about you. _

"Cagalli? Cagalli, may I come in?"

_You are the last person that I should ever feel this way to. _

The door slid open smoothly and he stepped inside. The room was dark and maybe he should turn the light on, but…he really didn't know why, but he just didn't.

_I keep telling myself that what I feel for you is something different. _

"Cagalli?"

Still, only silence answered him.

He listened.

And smiled weakly at the realization.

_I have Lacus, don't I? What I feel for her is love, isn't it? She's been so kind and understanding to me all this time… _

He made his way silently to one side of the room where the bed was placed close to the wall.

She was sleeping just as he thought.

_And you… you have Athrun. _

His eyes, by now, were quite used to with the darkness. He could just make out her form, curling in a fetal position, on the bed.

That…and the tears on her face.

Had she been crying again?

_I can't love you. You can't love me. We can't love each other. _

He knelt down before the bed, his eyes never left her face.

_I know. You know. We all know that. _

Gently, he brushed the tears away. So tenderly, he tucked the soft locks behind her ear.

_Perhaps you don't feel the same as I do, I don't really know. But… _

A frown came between her brows, her hands clenching and unclenching restlessly at the sheet.

"…ra. Kira…"

_I have to stop, somehow. _

More tears slipped quietly down her cheeks. He had never seen her more upset or sadder then.

"Where…? No…. Kira… Kira, where are you? Kira…"

_I have to stop feeling this way about you. I have to stop… _

"Kira…"

_…loving you. _

Involuntarily, he reached out and took her hand. His own hand shaking, he brought her hand to his cheek.

"Here. I'm here…"

_I can't love you…anymore._

"Cagalli…" a lone tear strode down his face as he watched her expression softened. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here. Always here…"

_So…_

A sigh escaped her lips and she fell back to the more peaceful side of sleep once more.

_Help me. _

Holding her hand in his still, he leant forward and brushed his lips against hers in a softest kiss.

_Because now I can't stop…_

"Cagalli… My sister… " another tear strode down his cheek and he put herhand back to her side. "I love you."

_…loving you._

"I'm sorry."

* * *

PS. Thank you **mariad** very much for review.


	3. 4th Piece

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own my plot and my original characters (if there are any). Other than those I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Arietta **

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Many thanks to **mariad**,** Alex Ikari**,** Inulover4eva**,** ninofchaos**, and **me, MySelf, and EYe **for reviewing!

About the shortness of the first three pieces…well, er, they are just ideas that came to my mind that moment, so…(shrug). Anyway, although this one has little of Kira and Cagalli interaction, it is longer. Much longer than I expected in fact. Hope next time when another idea comes hitting me in the head, it'll be one with lots of interaction between Kira and Cagalli. Enjoy!

Note:

The house in this fic is the one in Onogoro.

* * *

**Forth Piece…**

**It's nothing…**

**

* * *

**

"Will they be all right, I wonder…"

Closing the door behind him, Athrun turned to smile at Lacus. "I'm sure they'll be fine. At least today, Mrs. Yamato and Mana-san are both with them. They will know how to stop when things get out of hands."

"Maybe you're right," sighed Lacus. "Still. I can't help but feel a little worried, considering after what happened last time…"

Athrun coughed in his hand to hide his laugh.

Lacus gave him a look of mild reprove, though her blue eyes were twinkling with amusement.

Last time they left Cagalli and Kira to look after the kids while they were out to buy grocery, the house was in quite a mess when they came back. Not to mention about the broken windows, the screeching Haro (apparently some kids tried to feed it with sweet, which it 'ate' and became rather…hyper), and Cagalli with one sprained ankle.

It turned out that, as Kira was reading the girls' a story (he and Athrun were the very objections of affection of the girls), a ball flew straight to the window and broke it. Kira barely dodged the said ball as it zoomed at him. He caught it, of course, thanks to his good reflex, and was surprised to find that the said ball was one extremely hyper Haro.

Just when Kira was about to turn the thing off, they heard a yell of "Oh S---!" which quickly followed by dry crushing sounds of leaves and breaking branches, then ended with a loud thud.

Trying to rescue a bird nest that was near slipping off the tree branches, Cagalli fell off the tree herself when the protective mother bird – no, one damnably protective mother bird – attacked her, probably thinking that she wanted to steal her babies or something.

(And I should fried them all, Cagalli had muttered when she related the story for the second time that day)

Two boys then came and admitted about feeding the Haro with sweet. They then pled with Kira to do something, 'cause it wouldn't stop zooming around and already it broke another window and was wrecking the living room, as well as 'hurting' other Haros.

So anyway, to cut the long story short, the hyper Haro got turned off, Cagalli's ankle was properly tended to, and the rest of the afternoon was spent in cleaning up the house (and trying to break up small fights). They were half way done when Lacus and Athrun returned.

"Although I think I should thank that bird," said Athrun, putting bags of food in the car trunk. "Otherwise, I wouldn't get the chance to carry Cagalli around the house like I had for three days."

Lacus giggled. "Athrun, I didn't know you were such a pervert."

Athrun's mouth twitched. "Not my fault if I seem like one. Kisaka's been watching my every move ever since I became her bodyguard. First time I thought I was going to die from his glare when I got as close to her as two feet." He closed the trunk and went to the car's passenger side to open the door for her. "To be a brother is such a privilege, now I realize. Kisaka _never_ pays the slightest attention, even though he's watching the weather forecast, when Kira actually _hugs_ her."

"I know," said Lacus, getting into the car. "I wish I could do half the things Cagalli does with Kira sometimes. I know I can never bring myself to hold him so naturally like she often does whenever he seems sad or troubled…"

Athrun got into his seat and started the engine. "What do you think we'll see when we get back this time?" he asked, changing the subject.

Lacus caught the hint and replied in a light tone. "Hopefully not another screeching Haro. Since last time, the other Haros still feel annoyed with him and won't let him play with them."

"They won't?" Athrun laughed. "Maybe I should make another one to keep him company until the others forgive him, hmm?"

"If it doesn't trouble you so much," said Lacus, smiling.

Athrun glanced at her, one brow raised. "Lacus…don't you think that fifteen Haros is quite enough?"

"I don't think one more will hurt anyone," she said, folding her hands primly on her lap. "That is, if you don't mind…"

"I don't. But this is exactly what you said back then when you had only seven Haros."

Lacus looked at him innocently. "Did I really? That is strange, I can't seem to recall saying that. But of course, my memory's never as good as yours."

Athrun laughed. "Very well, you win. What color do you want this time?"

She thought for a moment. "Another pink one would be nice."

He nodded. "Pink it is then."

Athrun and Lacus arrived half an hour later, both expecting loud noises and a kind of mess but were surprised when there were neither.

They were even more surprised when they went inside the house (very neat, by the way) and saw no one there. Even the Haros were missing.

"Where's everyone?" asked Athrun, depositing all the bags on the counter.

"I don't know," said Lacus, looking quite confused herself. "Do you think they've all gone outside? To the beach maybe?"

Athrun glanced at the clock on the wall. "Probably… Wait. Lacus, did you hear that?"

"Huh?"

"I think I heard something from the living room…" then he frowned. "I could have mistaken, though."

"No, I think I heard something, too," said Lacus, tilting her head to one side, listening.

"Let's go see, shall we?"

She wanted to but… "We should put things away first. All the frozen things at least anyway."

He agreed. So, they quickly put things away and when that done, they walked to the direction of the living room in search of everyone.

Still, nobody's there. But now they could hear voices. Specifically, Kira and Cagalli's voices.

"Don't leave," that was Kira's voice. His voice sounded strangely pained and sad. "Please, not just yet. Stay a little longer…"

"They're waiting," replied another voice – unmistakably Cagalli's – softly. "I cannot keep them waiting any longer. I want to stay with you. I wish I could, but I can't."

Athrun and Lacus exchanged a quick, startled look.

"You can. Please stay...I can't bear if I have to lose you."

Lacus inhaled sharply and Athrun blinked at the clear note of desperation in Kira's voice.

"You know you've never lost me. You know, don't you, that you will never lose me," she whispered gently, sadly.

Lacus gripped on Athrun's sleeve tightly, feeling a little light-headed. Athrun had to put one hand on the wall to steady himself. _No, it's not possible… This is not happening…_

"I love you!" Kira cried, and they could hear tears in his voice. "Doesn't that mean anything?"

Somehow, they managed to drag themselves to the slightly ajar door. The light curtain fluttered softly each time the evening breeze stole its way in.

Lacus's eyes were brimful with sudden tears as Athrun's face paled to match the whiteness of the shirt he wore.

On the terrace stood two persons. The last light of the setting sun caressed their sad features gently as if trying to comfort and sooth their pains.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice breaking. "I'm so sorry…"

He fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her stomach. "I love you. I love you…so much."

She bent down and put her arms around him. Were those tears that glittered in her sorrow-filled eyes?

Quietly, she murmured back. "I love you, too. Always have. Ever since you brought light into my world…"

"Don't leave. Please don't leave me…I love you…"

Next to him, Lacus choked back a sob.

She drew away slightly and took his face in her hands, gently tilting his face up to look at her. "You promised…remember?"

He was silent for a moment, and they could see his shoulders trembling faintly.

"I love you," she said again and kissed away a tear from his eyes. "Always."

"I will never forget you," he whispered and gently pulled her closer---

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Two young boys came charging at him, tackling him from behind, and, losing balance, Kira fell forward with a startled yelp. All four fell to the hard ground with a loud thud, but at least Kira managed to cushion Cagalli when she fell, so that itdidn't hurt her too much (though it _did_ hurt him more).

Then, a girl came running toward the heap, screaming shrilly, "Shou-kun! Aki-kun! I can't believe you! That's the best part, too!"

One of the boys yelled back. "So what? I don't care for the stupid story! He's about to kiss Cagalli-neechan!"

"Yeah!" said the second boy, trying to strangle Kira. "Cagalli-neechan's supposed to be my bride!"

"No, she promised me!" yelled the first boy.

"No, she didn't! She promised _me_!" the second shouted back.

"I didn't promise anyone!" screamed Cagalli from more-or-less the bottom to the heap angrily. "Now get off of me, all three of you, or I'm going to shave your heads bald and kick your sorry asses all the way into the sea!"

"Cagalli-sama, you mustn't speak that way!" Mana exclaimed in a scandalized tone as she came forward to help.

More girls came in to rescue. They pulled the two boys from Kira and Cagalli just as Mrs. Yamato unhurriedly came to join them.

"You played really well," she said to her son, smiling. "I saw you played at school some years ago and I thought you were quite good then, but you improved a lot."

Kira helped a scowling Cagalli up to her feet before turning to his mother. "You think so? But maybe it's because I wasn't as nervous as I was then."

Mana nodded. "I think, Cagalli-sama, you played much better than when you did with…"

Cagalli growled. "Dare you say that name, Mana, I swear I'll---"

A little girl came then and tugged at Cagalli's hand. "So, what happened at the end, neechan? Did the marionette-lady leave him?"

The scowl left her face and she turned to reply. "Yes, she did. She didn't want to, though. But then, she was a toy just like the others, so she had to. Who knows," she laughed. "Maybe some kind fairies might turn her into a real person, like in Pinocchio story, and then she came back…"

"'And they lived happily ever after'," finished the girl, her eyes twinkling brightly. "Really?"

"Let's hope so," said Kira and he took the little girl up in his arms.

Two more girls came to them. "Will you play for us again next time, niichan, neechan?"

One of the boys muttered sulkily. "Just because there're more girls…" (right, so they lost because of the voting system...)

"Why don't you ask Lacus and Athrun, next time?" suggested Kira. "I'm sure they'll do much better. Snow-white might be good if they play together."

"Talk about Lacus and Athrun…" Cagalli pulled the white (goddamned) ribbons from her hair and returned them to one of the girls (they insisted that if she wouldn't wear a dress, at least she could put ribbons in her hair to make it look more real). "Why aren't they back yet? It's almost three hours…"

The door to the living room opened and Athrun and Lacus stepped out.

"Lacus-neechan!"

"Athrun-niichan!"

Boys and girls rushed to greet them. They crowded around the two and talked rapidly. Today we've been good! We helped with the garden, too! You know, the roses are coming out! Did you buy ice creams? Can we stay late tonight? It's Friday…

The little girl asked if Kira would carry her to Athrun-niichan. Well, you know, a girl can have a crush as early as six years old, too!

After a while, Mrs. Yamato and Mana joined force; together they herded the children inside, leaving the four alone to talk. They never got to talk to each other much at all lately with all the work and everything.

"You've gone for a long time," said Cagalli. "Was the traffic bad? When did you come back?"

Athrun came to her side and kissed her briefly on the cheek.

Cagalli stared at him.

"The traffic's not too bad," he said, smiling down at her. "And we came back a while ago."

Lacus linked her arm with Kira's and gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

Kira blinked at her.

She smiled up at him. "Did you have a good afternoon?"

Cagalli and Kira exchanged a confused look.

Kira nodded. "We did. At least this time no one tried to feed any of the Haros again. And we played..."

"I thought you hated acting, Kira," said Athrun suddenly.

Kira blinked at his friend. Then it clicked. "I see. So, you both saw _that_, didn't you?"

Realization dawned; Cagalli looked up at Athrun, her brow raised. "Athrun, don't tell me that you…"

"No, of course not," said Athrun a little too quickly, while color creeping up to his cheeks.

Kira turned to look at Lacus, who found the pattern of the tiled-ground to be very interesting all of a sudden.

"It's nothing," said Cagalli, her voice brusque with annoyance. "The kids – no, the girls – made us act out a story, the Marionette, if you've heard of it. Kira's mother and Mana thought it would be fun, so we---"

"I know. I'm sorry, Cagalli," apologized Athrun, his face was fairly flushed by now with shame and embarrassment.

"It's nothing," said Kira, a note of chilling coldness in his smooth voice, and Lacus winced. "There's no reason for you to think like that at all. It's not possible…" a strange light of bitterness flitted across his eyes then, but no one noticed.

Except her.

Her gaze met him for the smallest fraction of seconds and he saw, not for the first time, how the same light flickered in those eyes, reflecting his, before she turned away.

_You promised…remember? _

He did.

Sighing quietly to himself, he drew the surprised Lacus into his arms, holding her close. "It's nothing…"

Cagalli wrapped her arms around the confused Athrun, hugging him. "Nothing for you to worry. At all."

* * *

I bet this must be very confusing (sigh). Even I don't really know why it turned out the way it did...


	4. 5th Piece

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own my plot and my original characters (if there are any). Other than those I own nothing.

* * *

**Arietta **

* * *

**Fifth Piece… **

**Her promise… **

* * *

Note - this set in Destiny phase...34, I think. Before Freedom fought for the last time...

* * *

Why must this happen?

_"Let's go back, Murrue-san." _

Why didn't I do something sooner when I still had the power? When I still could prevent all of this…

_"To ORB." _

Why did I…How could I allow anyone to be involved in this mess at all?

_"Something large and different is about to make its move. That's the feeling I have." _

Especially you.

Kira.

* * *

_  
Bang! _

"Urgh! _Damn-it!_"

Ignoring the startled looks and stares she received all around, she threw the ear-piece down angrily and stormed out of the bridge in what seemed like a furious rage.

_I promised! I made a promise! I promised myself to protect you and everyone! I promised! Damnit!_ **_Damnit!_**

She ran and ran, and cursed at the elevator for being so damned slow. She cursed and cursed in the elevator, after it came and she got in. She kept cursing, though in her head this time, as she went into the fastest sprint of her life when the damned door at last opened. She cursed and cursed, and she prayed, fervently.

_Haumea… Please, let me be in time! Please, please, please! Haumea, please let me see him! Ah--- _

That sound… The preparation's finished.

"DAMNIT!"

That was, perhaps, the loudest yell ever since she became ORB's Chief Representative. Her position didn't really allow her to yell so much, one must understand.

Soldiers, guards, mechanics, and others whom she had run past by in the corridor, stared after her, their jaws dropped to their physically possible lowest. Surely that was not Cagalli-sama…?

The door slid open.

She stumbled into the hanger, tears blurring her vision and falling, rolling down her face. Had he taken off already? Where…? No…

"KIRA!" she yelled, hurting her near-tearing lungs even more. "KIRA!"

Too late? Again? Too late… Always…

"Kira..."

Suddenly she couldn't stand anymore. Suddenly her head felt so light. No, there's no way she could faint. She had never done that before and there's no way in hell she would start now. Not when the situation was so bad, not when he was about to…

And despite everything, she was falling, breaking…

And she was caught by him. Caught and held in his arms.

"Cagalli!" his usually calm and gentle voice was sharp with concern and alarm. "What happened? Are you all right? Are you hurt? Cagalli, what---"

She lifted her blurry gaze up to his face. _Kira..._

Her arms went around his neck; she buried her tear-stained face in his shoulder, hugging him tight.

_Haumea… Thank you. Thank you… _

"Cagalli…?"

Her voice…her words came in harsh, breaking sobs. "I w-wanted to…to say… I…" she closed her eyes and hugged him even tighter. "Don't die. Don't get yourself killed…all right?"

Kira's eyes widened. That was…

_"Kira!" _

_"Cagalli? But why?" _

_"Your parents! They're there!" _

_"Why won't you meet them?" _

_"Could you tell them sorry, but not now for me? Right now, I…" _

_"Take care of yourself, Cagalli. And thanks for everything." _

_"Kira!" _

_"Don't get yourself killed…" _

"Come back. Promise me that you'll come back… Promise…"

_"Don't worry, I'll be all right. I'll be all right." _

"Of course, I'll come back. I promise I will come back to you and everyone." He held her close. Just like he had done then. "Don't worry, I'll be all right. I'll be all right…"

She cried. She cried for now and for then when she had felt what she was feeling now but couldn't cry. Something… Fear, dread, and what else...? But regardless what those feelings were exactly, it was a simple and honest fact that they were the same ones she had felt two years ago when he left... And when she heard of him again...

She cried.

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise I made. I'm sorry you have to fight again. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. Kira…I'm so sorry… _

Very gently, he pulled away. Very gently, he wiped away her tears. And, determinedly, he looked into her eyes. "Don't cry. Please…stop. Don't blame yourself anymore."

"Kira…"

"I will come back. No matter what, I will come back. I will come back to you, Cagalli. That's a promise."

* * *

**Author's note...**

Maybe this one is not too good but...

Thank you to **hlin **again for letting me borrow the idea from her _Interlude_. Thank you so much! I love you!

And thanks to everyone who reviewed! I got surprised (and very, very happy)every time I got a review. I know this couple is not too popular because of they have become siblings in the later part of the series, so that makes it kinda wrong. (laugh) I thought I was quite a...freak then for liking this pair, but oh well...(shrug)

**mariad **- very happy you like the last piece. This piece has nothing much really, so I'm sorry if this one disappoints you. Thank you for always reviewing. Your reviews make me so happy!

**Danyu **- (blush) Thank you. I'm very flattered. Sorry, though, if this one's not as good as the last.

**ninofchaos** - (go hides behind stacks of books) This is the fifth piece...

**Alex Ikari** - every piece is a stand-alone. They can be related, of course. I might tie some of them together, if I feel like making a series. So, that's another reason why they seem to...er...connect with each other now and again. (apologetically) I'm quite lazy, you see.

**Akirou** - Yes, it's odd. Hehe...another yay for KiraCaga!

**Turnip** - Yep, update. But this one is rather...crude. Sorry.

**Inulover4eva **- I love you, too! And thanks for let me be one of the staff at you C2!

**Anonymous** - I'm trying to continue what's supposed to be long-fics but...(cry) my inspiration tends to die so easily...So, there's no update for those at all. Hope you will drop by again!


	5. 6th Piece

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own my plot and my original characters (if there are any). Other than those I own nothing.

* * *

**Arietta **

* * *

**Sixth Piece… **

**Want…**

* * *

Author's note…

First off, I want to apologize for not doing Kira's version of the promise. In process, yeah, but this one just came to me, bugging me for quite a while now, so I had to get it out of my system before it messed with my brain more than it already had (and I have midterm this frigin' Friday, too!). So, I hope this one won't disappoint you guys so much. (blush) I know some will run away screaming, yeah, since this one is obviously…(loss for word)…(finish lamely)…incest. But hey, this is AU! I repeat, AU! So…maybe in here, Cagalli and Kira are not sister and brother after all. Ah, what the hell! I'll let you decide, then.

---

---

---

**OOCness ALERT! **

---

---

---

Little note – Seed time but quite AU nonetheless…. AA returned to ORB on the fifteenth of May (phase 37), so I say this one is a day or two after that.

* * *

What I want…

"It'll be your birthday soon, right? So, is there anything you want in particular?"

_…is what I can't have. _

His fingers faltered, but only for the briefest fraction of second, before they were back again to their same unerring rapid steps, typing different types of commands, adjusting and putting final touch to the program as he was requested to by Erica Simmons.

He glanced at her fleetingly.

_What I want… _

There she was, sitting on his bed with her back leaning against the wall and her legs stretching out before her, looking all comfortable and at ease as though this was her own room and not his, as though he was here to visit her and not the other way round, as though…

As though she belonged here. With him.

_…is what I shouldn't want to have. _

Keeping his eyes to the screen, he replied, calmly. "…Nothing. I don't really want anything."

_What I want… _

_Bang. _

"Ouch! What was that for?"

She scowled, the thick report of the latest situation which she had been reading, and used to hit his head just now, clutching in her hand.

"Just what I thought you would say," she muttered, glaring at him, looking more than a little annoyed.

_…is what I must not have. _

He glared back, trying to look exasperated but failing miserably.

What did she want him to say anyway? It's not as though she – or anyone – could give him want he really wanted. Ever.

So, he told her exactly that. Except the last part, of course.

_I keep telling myself that over and over… _

True, there was no real anger in her eyes, but the scowl, combining with the glare she was giving him, was quite enough to make him feel like wilting away and die.

After a moment, she sighed and turned away, throwing her hands up in the air. "You're always like this," she said, exasperated. "Holding back. Saying that you don't need anything, that you don't want anything even when you have nothing and deserve almost everything for all that you have and haven't done."

_...that I should stop and forget… _

"And when you want something someday, by then, you won't be able to say it. There will be nothing that you can do but watch it, letting it slip away just like everything else. Keep holding back and denying, soon you won't know how to fight for something anymore! Not even…" her voice trailed off.

_...but I can't help wishing, wanting still. _

Hands clenching and unclenching, he tried to calm the fierce emotions that were raging and burning so painfully inside his chest, threatening to overwhelm him.

_It's wrong. _

Taking a deep breath, she turned around to face him once more. This time, though, instead of the expected exasperation and annoyance that she had displayed earlier, her eyes showed only sadness and… Was that – no it couldn't be – wistfulness?

"Not even if it's the most important thing in your life. Something that won't come your way ever again. Kira, by then, you won't be able to tell or recognize what is it that you want, truly want, anymore."

_But I want… _

His control snapped and the next moment, what happened, was all a blur and a swirl of confused emotions….

He kissed her.

_…you. _

Just as suddenly as it had happened, it ended.

He quickly let go of her shoulders, properly horrified by what he had just done, and stumbled back a few steps.

She looked at him, merely looking at him and blinking. She was still surprised, he supposed.

Too much. The pain, this longing… he had to go. He must go before he…

He bit his lip and looked away. "I'm sorry, Cagalli," he said, his voice hoarse and quite. "I'm very sorry." And, turning from her, he walked away.

Shaking hand reached out to the panel to open the door, and stopped half-way as her voice soft voice floated to him.

"Why…did you apologize?"

He did not dare to answer. His hand fell, he looked down at his feet. _Please…don't do this._

"I like you. No, I love you, Kira. Or, that isn't how you feel, too?"

_It's wrong. _

He closed his eyes for a brief second before opened them again and stared hard at the ground. Maybe…maybe…

"Cagalli."

"Kira?"

"I want…you."

"Yes."

"Even before now, I…I've always wanted you."

"Yes."

_It's madness._

"All this time, I've held back. Until now. Even now."

"Yes."

"Is it all right? Is it okay if I don't hold back anymore?"

"Yes, Kira. It's all right."

_But God above… _

Letting out a breath he had been holding, he turned around slowly and faced her. Soft lavender eyes had darkened to the color of deep violet as he gazed into her warm amber ones.

She smiled and held out her hand to him. "Kira."

_Cagalli…she doesn't know anything. _

His hand moved to the switch, and the light went out.

_I'm the one who's wrong. I'm the one who's guilty. _

He walked to her, took her hand in his, and drew her into his arms.

_Sin…Punishment…Anything… I will take them. _

Her head rest on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment. "Kira…"

_I won't ask you for anything more… _

Kira pulled away slightly, holding her close still. Never…as long as he lived, he would never let her go.

His hand brushed gently over her cheek and, for the first time in a long, long time, he smiled a genuine smile of true happiness. Just for this once…

_So, please… _

"Cagalli…" he whispered.

_For once, let me have what I want. What I truly want. _

"I love you…" He bent down, closing the small distance between them, and kissed her…

_Give her to me. Give me…Cagalli. _

Just as he had always dreamed…Just as he had always wanted…

* * *

(melt) This must be the…the…oh, I don't know! Just something that has to do with fluff, cheese, smut, whatever…. Anyway, I come just as close as I can be, if I'm not there already. But really, watching Destiny make me feel really sad and bad for Cagalli. So, I think I should stick with Seed from now on. Unless Fukuda can pull something out and improves everything, which I doubt he can.

Arietta has more than 1000 hits! (faint) My god…

Thank you, thank you, thank you, everyone!

**mariad** – Kira's version will come soon! Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate them! You're one of the people who I'm really anxious to know the opinion when I write something. Thanks!

**moi – **haha, I don't know. I don't think I will be able to pull a stunt like that again, though. Thank you, I'm glad you approve of it.

**Inulover4eva** – I hope this is a happy Kiracaga enough to cheer you up? My field is really not in romance, but hey, I tried! I hope you will come back to writing again. Thanks for your review!

**Lord Rance – **Right? Actually, the taboo about incest is just about that, right? To prevent the – er – something, some difficult scientific word (my apology, English is my second language). But since, a lot of things have been done on Kira's genes…probably they are not quite related anymore. Though it's still a fact that they share the same father and mother…same blood but different – er – stuff? Oh, I don't know! Thanks for that, by the way. Good point.

**djb21212-Steeldramon21 – **You're right. He ruined it, though, in phase 39. Okay. So maybe not really ruined it but still… It looks to me as though if Kira was put in a situation that he had to choose between Cagalli and Lacus, he would, without a second to think, choose Lacus. Or so it seems. Not that he will ever be put in such situation anyway. (evil smile) And not that I won't try to get him into one. Of course, the Kira I have is different – very different from the one we have in Destiny… Thanks! I hope you like this one, even though it's shamelessly…wrong.

**SJ – **Sorry for the late but here you are.

**Gauri – **Glad you like it!

**Danyu – **(blush) You really know how to make a writer blush with your compliment. (smile) Thank you, but I don't think my work can be compared to most of the others out there. I still have to do a lot of practice. Thank you for your review!


	6. 7th Piece

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own my plot and my original characters (if there are any). Other than those I own nothing.

* * *

**Arietta **

* * *

Seventh Piece…

**Forgive… **

* * *

AU ALERT!

OOCness ALERT!

* * *

Forgive? Why would I ever want your forgiveness? I didn't do anything wrong. Not at all.

From the ground, after I had been tackled down by that sorry excuse of a Coordinator, Athrun Zala, I watched passively at the pair across from us while he stared, obviously wanting to go to them but not daring to.

The reason? It's because of this "Kira", who had just come out of nowhere when I was just done with my mission.

Not sure how I did it but I actually made it through this emotional, oh-so-touching scene without as much as feeling the least nausea. Maybe I should stop watching those soaps Luna and Meyrin loved so much…

Holding the limp body close to him, he didn't seem to mind (that is, if he noticed at all) the fact that, doing exactly what he was doing, he's soiling the pristine white of his uniform so much that in a couple of seconds nothing in the entire universe could have turn it back to its original state, color, again.

Really, I felt sorry for the washing machine.

Bending down, he pressed his lips to her forehead in a soft kiss.

"I kept my promise before," he whispered gently. "It's time that you keep yours."

And here I thought that he was going to confess his undying love to her.

I was prepared and so I didn't wince, like Athrun (and this was a member of FAITH? The Chairman was too kind), when those eyes of hard amethyst lifted cold gaze upon us.

"I hope you're satisfied," he said, deliberate and clear. Was that for me or for the pathetic heap next to me, or both of us, I didn't know. Hell, I didn't _care_.

Slowly, he rose to his feet, while cradling the still body in his arms with such care as if it was some valuable piece of art (which it was, obviously, not so) that needed to be handled with utmost, painstaking caution and touch of an expert.

And despite everything, I couldn't help but looked, for the last time, at what was once the person I hated most.

Head resting in the crook of his neck, both her eyes close in peace, and a faint smile on her lips, she looked as though she was merely sleeping.

But she would never wake up again.

Her eyes would remain close and nobody would ever see the light of life there again.

And the smile… There's nothing to smile at anymore.

_"It's all right…" _

Of course, it's all right. What I did… it's nothing but the right thing to do. I knew it. Everybody knew it. With her around, there would never be true peace. She's a part of those LOGOs, wasn't she? She let that Djibril into ORB and lied to everyone. She protected him, so she's wrong. It's her fault. Because of people like her, father and mother, Mayu, and Stellar died. She killed them. Athha…they were just murderers.

_"I forgive you." _

Who was she kidding? Forgave me? Me? It's her that should beg for my forgiveness. Not the other way round.

"Cagalli…" whispered Athrun. I didn't have to turn and look to know that he was crying. God, had the guy no sense? What a wimp…

The guy, Kira, looked at Athrun for a while, for the last time, before he turned those indifferent eyes on me.

"She forgave you," he said, with the same deliberate clearness as before. Teh, as if I cared.

_I don't need forgiveness from anyone!_ I wanted to yell at him. _Especially her!_

Looking at me for a moment longer, he turned around and, just before he walked away, said, "For her sake, I forgive you. Both of you."

"Kira!" Athrun yelled, trying to stand up, but fell, quite pathetically, down on his knees. He cried so shamelessly. He cried as though he was a girl who had just lost her dog or something. "Cagalli… Kira… It's my fault… I'm sorry… I… I…"

The fog was falling. It must be. Otherwise, why couldn't I see that Kira walking away with Athha in his arms? There's no other explanation. It must be the fog…

_"It's all right, Shinn." _

We should get back to the Minerva soon before the rain's getting worse. I hated getting wet.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…"

Of course, it's the rain! It couldn't be anything else that kept falling down my face. Just the stupid rain…

"Forgive me."

Nothing more.

_"I forgive you…"_

* * *

(deep breath) I did it. Two chapters in one day. God, I did it!

(cry) Sorry, I killed Cagalli (did I?) in this piece. It's just the rumor of phase 40 in Destiny that got to me. Shinn pawning Cagalli. Damn, I _hate_ the brat! (sigh) Cagalli's been suffering things she never deserved since the new series started. So, just to get it out of my system (again), I wrote this out. At least, it's Kira and not Athrun who took her to… somewhere.

Anyway.

To **ninofchaos** - …okay.


	7. 8th Piece

**Disclaimer: **I absolutely own my plot, and my original characters, should there be any at all. Other than those, I own nothing.

* * *

Arietta

**

* * *

**

Author's Note…

Some of you are going to kill me for saying this but…(deep breath)…I don't know when will I finish Kira's version of "Promise". Phase thirty-nine really quite kills me. Now, I understand **hlin**'s feeling for getting discouraged watching Destiny. Compared to original Seed, this one is…blah.

Anyway, my apologies for everyone. And my thanks to the following:

**Danyu, Akirou, mariad, Lord Rance, Inulover4eva, djb21212-Steeldramon21, Carollipop, jenniferseedlover, SJ, and Anonymous who came by the name of NO (O21)**

I really appreciate your comments, information, and opinions. They are all very helpful and help keeping me write out decent works. So, thank you, guys!

Dare I believe my eyes but… "Arietta" has exactly 1800 hits today? (faint)

I'm flattered…. (laugh) Even though I dare say that half might not appreciate the fact that I'm writing the more-or-less "forbidden" couple.

Oh well….

Reading this one over again, I made slight correction and…as **hlin** said, KiraCaga, really, is more my forte than AsuCaga.

* * *

Eighth Piece…

**Fools… **

* * *

It had been a long night.

The gossips among the glittering, giggling stars had tired her so dreadfully that tonight the Moon decided to leave the sky earlier than usual. Why were they so interested in these creatures that called themselves "human" she would never understand. Nor would care to anytime soon. For her, these humans were no different from other animals that roamed the earth. Though, she thought wryly, humans tended to be more ridiculous with all of these ideas they came up with to make them seem more special than the rest of the world.

What fools they were, these humans.

Pulling the soft cloak of white light around her, the Moon descended the tediously long steps of Heaven, ignoring as best she could the glimmers of inquiry and glitters of questions from all around her. As much as she loved these little ones, sometimes they were just too annoying.

Wouldn't she wait a little longer to see the humans? Some of them woke early to set about what they called shops and markets. They were most peculiar, these humans, and, really, the sight of them buzzing around, making things, talking and laughing to each other… Oh, didn't she find them just simply _delightful_?

It was sheer pride alone that kept the Moon from running down the stupid steps to her home in the sea. Oh, how she would love to slam the door of white wave at them, these foolish stars. They and their humans.

Pale light touched along the line that divided the sky and the sea. A sure sign that her brother, the Sun, was coming. What happened to make him leave the house so early?

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a human approaching the threshold of her home.

It was _her_.

The Moon stopped and peered down at the human curiously. This one was one of the only two humans that had intrigued her. She hadn't seen either of them often, no. But when she did, both of them would do the same thing, even though they were never together when they did what they did.

They did nothing.

Or so she thought in the beginning. Later, she realized that they were there to watch her and her brother leaving and returning home.

It was strange.

So, she let herself linger a little longer, watching as the human sat down on the sandy ground of her garden.

As always, she merely watched the sky and waited, and waited, and waited….

By now, the Moon started to get irritated. What could have possibly happened to delay him? What took her brother so long in coming? Had he forgotten his key again?

"So here's where you are."

The human was startled, and so was the Moon herself.

She watched as the human sprang to her feet and spun around. Stepping out of the shadow of the trees, another human calmly approached her.

The Moon was surprised, and so was the human, to see that this was the Other One, the other human who had intrigued her just like this one had.

"Kira?" said the human, clearly very surprised. "What are you doing up and out here this early?"

The other human, Kira, seemed amused. "I could ask you the same. I thought you weren't a morning person, Cagalli."

So, her name was Cagalli, thought the Moon as she watched them with interest. It was the first time, after all, that two of the humans who actually had caught her attention at all, who she had never seen in the same place with the other in the past, were both here and together this time.

"It wasn't even morning yet," retorted Cagalli and turned away from him. She sat down again and, after a moment, said. "I came to see dawn."

"Did you?" said Kira, his quiet voice mild and gentle. He made his way to her side and he, too, sat down. "So did I."

"It is the only time that I can see the moon and the sun together. At dusk, usually the sun goes away first and it takes a while after that before the moon will come out."

"They can hardly see each other, can they? And when they do, it's only for a very short time."

She nodded. "I wonder if they miss each other."

"I'm sure they do. Aren't they supposed to be brother and sister?" he asked.

"Like in the myth, you mean? I guess so," she said absently.

"Then, they must miss each other very much when they are apart from one another most of the time."

She sighed. "Maybe. But both of them have their own duties and things to take care of. It can't be helped."

"No, it can't," he agreed.

"But that won't make them miss the other less." She looked to the lightening sky. "And every time that they meet, no matter how short the time, every passing second becomes the more precious to them."

"Very," he nodded, looking solemn.

They were silent for a while. Then…

"I haven't seen you much lately…" she started.

"You've got a lot of work to do," he said gently. "Don't worry about me or any of us. I think you should worry more about yourself. You seem to have lost some weight, Cagalli. And the last time I saw you, you weren't so pale…"

Soft gold and orange light gently painted the edge of the sky, blending the color into soft violet.

"Really? I didn't notice…" she murmured, though her voice was none too convincing.

He looked at her thoughtfully, and decided to drop the subject and start a new one.

"We had quite a havoc yesterday."

She blinked, then turned to look at him, confusion written all over her face. "Yesterday…?"

He looked back at her, one brow raised. "You don't remember what day yesterday was?"

She frowned. "Yesterday was Sunday…"

"It was Sunday," he affirmed. "But what date do you remember?"

She thought for a moment, before her eyes widened in realization. "Oh."

He nodded. "That's why."

A slow grin crept to her face. "Did you fall for any of them?"

"The right question, I think," he said slowly, calmly, "is that how many had fallen for mine."

She pretended to look shocked. "You, Kira? Is it possible that you are capable of doing such things?"

"You'll be surprised at what I'm capable of, little sister," he replied with mocked superior air. "Do you care to try? We still have a few minutes left before the day ends after all."

"Why not?" she smiled, though the smile never quite reached her eyes. "When you're ready…"

He smiled. The smile was unusually cold and bitter.

"I wish you were never my sister."

A sharp intake of breath.

"I wish I was never your brother. I wish that we weren't family."

She nodded, seeming nonchalant.

"I want to hate you. Ever since I realized the truth, I have always wanted to hate you. It would have been easier that way…and wouldn't hurt as much as it is now."

Morning light brushed and fluttered against the sky, telling the reluctant stars that it's time that they, too, must leave.

He sighed. "I'm sorry for thinking of you in such way, and I will stop. You're my sister, Cagalli. And that's the only way I will love you…the only way I can love you."

Dawn had come. A new day was born.

A couple of polite coughs from behind and the Moon spun around, her gaze falling upon her brother, who was kindly holding the door open and was waiting for her patiently.

She tried to glare at him, and failed miserably.

He smiled at her, and she had never seen him look sadder then.

He understood. She understood. They understood.

It was foolish.

She turned from him to watch as the human, Kira, took the other human, Cagalli, into his arms gently.

No, his whisper of "April Fool" didn't make much sense to her. And no, her tears that she shed didn't make sense at all.

But then, humans were foolish just that way.

The Moon looked away and walked briskly toward the opened door. She never looked at her brother as she passed him into the house. She never returned his whisper of "I love you" as the door closed softly behind her. She never let him know how every time she would crumble, leaning against the door, and cry as though she had been back to that time, when it was decided that they were never to walk on the same path with one another ever again.

And she was never foolish enough to admit to anyone, or herself, that these tears she had shed were for both their fates and their dream that would never come true.

Foolish dream of the foolish two.

* * *

Don't understand? Don't worry, 'cause I don't understand either.


	8. 9th Piece

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own my plot and my original characters (if there are any). Other than those I own nothing.

**

* * *

**

**Arietta **

* * *

Ninth Piece…

**Night rain… **

* * *

Tell me… Is there anything that I can deny you?

"I can't sleep."

_Anything at all? _

"…Come in, then."

_

* * *

_

…Pitter-patter… Pitter-patter…

She hated rain.

Pushing herself up from the bed, she couldn't help but glared hatefully at the darkness outside and the constant _pitter-patter_ of the annoying rain that kept falling and falling. She hated rain. Oh god, she really did.

_"Liar! It's your fault! All your fault! Give her back!" _

She grimaced, feeling the all-too-familiar migraine approaching.

But he's not here anymore…

_…Pitter-patter…Pitter-patter… _

"Oh, shut up!"

That said, she got off the bed, threw a light blanket around her shoulders, and stomped out of her own room.

She hated night rain. She really did.

_

* * *

_

I know better than to ask this but, just curious, why did you choose to come here, to me, instead of going to Athrun or, perhaps, someone else?

"Sorry. But I really can't sleep…"

_Well, not that I mind, really. Maybe it's better that you came to me, because if I were to find out the next morning that you went to him, or anyone else, and did what you're doing now, I'm afraid that I would have to hurt him, or someone, quite badly. But then, even if I did, I always have the excuse of being your brother to use, right? That's my privilege, right? _

"I can't go to sleep when it rains…"

_You know, you really shouldn't be doing this. Burying your face in my shirt and holding onto me as though I'm the very last line of your life, when we know that I'm not… What you are doing here, it's not quite right now, is it? _

"Help me."

_And since when I can deny you anything?_

_

* * *

_

Should she go to him? Could she go to him?

_…pitter-patter…pitter-patter… _

He wouldn't laugh at her, would he? No, of course not. He was too kind to do that. Actually---

She snorted.

---he's usually too kind for his own good.

_…pitter-patter…pitter-patter… _

Still, he came here to rest, though. She probably shouldn't bother him with this. She had been bothering him with this too many times already…

But the damned migraine had arrived.

She hated night rain. She really did.

_

* * *

_

If I'm not your brother, I can get killed for this.

"Thank you. And sorry."

_Don't sigh so softly. Don't hold onto me. Don't do it as though I can protect you from whatever that you fear. Don't you know that, in all my life, I cannot protect anything or anyone? _

"Don't think too much about it."

_Just as I'm trying not to think how small and helpless you seemed tonight when you asked me to hold you and, just for this night, to be here for you till the last drop of rain had fallen from the sky and then left you alone to your peace. _

"You're not going to leave me alone, are you? You won't leave me like they did, will you?"

_I wonder if I'm capable of doing such thing. Or ever will be. As much as it hurts to be near you, I don't think I will be able to bear it if I have to be away from you, never seeing you again. _

"I won't. I will never leave you. You will never be alone"

_So, don't be sad. Don't be afraid anymore. Although I don't know if I can, but if you want me to, I will try… I will really try to protect you. _

"Don't let me go. Don't let it get me… Will you… Will you…?"

_I won't deny you anything. _

"Don't worry. I will. I will protect you. I promise."

_

* * *

_

…Pitter-patter… Pitter-patter…

Standing in front of his room, she hesitated. Should she…? She didn't want to bother him. But the headache was…. He had more than enough to deal with as it was. But he was the only one she had now that she had lost…

_"It's your fault! It's all your fault! Because of you, she---" _

She blinked quickly at the image that had flashed before her eyes. A young girl dressed in black, crying, yelling angrily at a man who also dressed in all black like her.

_"Give her back!" _

He's all that she had left.

_…Pitter-patter…Pitter-patter… _

Lightheaded, she put her hand to the nearest wall to steady herself.

_"---died! You killed her! I hate you! _I hate you!_" _

The door opened, and she looked up.

He didn't even pretend to look surprised this time.

She looked helplessly into his eyes and said the same phrase she had been saying over and over again, every time when it rained like it did tonight. "I can't sleep."

He regarded her with the same gentle and understanding eyes as always.

And she tried not to notice the light of resigned helplessness that would flit across his eyes every time just before he replied. "…Come in, then."

Because they'd left. Because they weren't here anymore.

_Mother… Father… _

He's all that she had left.

_…Pitter-patter…Pitter-patter… _

She walked into his opened arms and buried her face in his chest, clenching her hands around his shirt in tight fists.

He closed the door behind them softly. He understood that such pain and sorrow, this weakness, was not supposed to be witnessed by anyone.

Except him.

She hated night rain for doing this to her. She really did.

_

* * *

_

Author's Note…

I'm sure a lot of you must be very confused reading this one. This is an old piece that I did for the 'Fifth Piece' but I…didn't continue, until tonight when I found it in an old folder. Just like 'First Piece', this one's supposed to be a part of another long fic project. It's supposed to be about the relationship of Cagalli, Uzumi, and the late Lady Athha (of course I made her up). But that, just like the other one that I have taken out recently, needs a serious revision. Though the ideas for this one, I admit, are rather vague and scattered (embarrassed). Anyway.

Many thanks to:

**Danyu, Akirou, mariad, Inulover4eva, **and **jenniferseedlover** for reviewing last piece.

I read the reviews over and over so many times and, god, I was so very relieved! Phew. I thought I wasn't going to pull that off. I think that last piece was my second best piece after the forth but…(shrug) too bad it's not as well-liked. Far too...weird, maybe? Oh well…

I won't be updating for a while after this one. Not until I finish the bonus piece which is intended to be a thank-you gift for special reviewers - **Danyu, Akirou, mariad, and Inulover4eva. **Thanks for always reviewing my work. I always look to you four's comments every time I update something. They help a lot and they encourage me to continue writing, so thanks!

About the bonus piece… It will either be: 1) set before the forth piece, or 2) set after the seventh piece. Which one do you like better?

I'm not quite sure how to do this but…because the piece is intended to be a gift, I thought I would send to you guys, when it's done, via email. Do you want me to do that, or do you want me to put it up here anyway?

So, that's that.

(handing out cookie) Thank you for visiting and reading "Arietta" this far, everyone!


	9. ANNOUNCEMENT

**ANNOUNCEMENT...**

* * *

I'm very sorry that this is not a new chapter. I have been very busy lately and I don't think I'll be able to update anytime soon. Since fall semester starts for me this coming Monday (and this is my new school), I don't expect new chapter will make it out soon. The Tenth Piece gives me quite a problem, too, since I try to cram everything in, intending for it to be the last of the collection...

(deep breath) I will discontinue this fic. And perhaps some others as well.

(runs and hides behind stacks of books)

No, it's nothing to do with you guys, okay? You all are wonderful reviewers and I love you for all the support you have given me this far. It's just that...I will be really busy and I really HATE making you guys wait and wait like I have been doing since my last update. I have been suffering from a major writer's block, too, so I hate myself even more for not able to come up with the piece as I should have long ago. Really sorry...

(peeks from behind the stacks) Please don't hate me...?

By the way, it's quite possible that the Tenth Piece might not be the one after the Seventh Piece as I promised... (dodge a sharp knife and several pins)...You see, I have problems deciding which versions...(get hit by a frying pan)...to write, and I have been working on them all but...(head hit the wall)...none seems to work well enough. So, the Tenth Piece might turn out to be a different story altogether - but I'm still dedicated my last piece for the people I addressed last chapter. Eek! (T.T...a knife miss face by an inch)...I'm sorry...


End file.
